


Never Letting Go

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Additional scene for 4x11. Abby and Kane reunite when the bunker doors open.





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.

[ **You can also read this fic with proper formatting on my Tumblr** ](http://fire-of-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/181256274565)

 

**INT. BUNKER – MAIN OFFICE – NIGHT**

Abby is all but pacing in front of the desk, fists opening and closing, waiting for confirmation that the door has been opened. Time is completely lost on her. There’s only the next heartbeat thrumming inside her, heavy with expectation…

 Red lights turn green on the monitor before her as a VOICE CRACKLES over the radio. She nearly LEAPS for it, gripping it close to her ear.

 

**BELLAMY (V.O.)**

Abby?

 

**ABBY**

I’m here!

 

**BELLAMY (V.O.)**

It’s open.

 

The tension in her body releases as she lets out a shaky breath. She abandons the radio and all but RUNS out of the office, heedlessly passing a still-unconscious Jaha on the floor.

**BUNKER ROTUNDA – MOMENTS LATER**

 

A CROWD gathers in the vast chamber, Grounders filing down the winding staircase from the entrance above, awakening a chorus of disapproval as Skaikru balks at their arrival. She doesn’t have time to think about that now. There is only one thing on her mind…

 Without stopping, she begins to make her ascent up the stairs toward the front door, scanning the sea of faces around her as she passes.

 Going the opposite direction, her small form struggles against the tide and she begins FORCING her way past them when she has to, becoming increasingly desperate until -

 - she finds what she’s looking for.

Kane stands some distance before her, SCANNING the faces around him as she was. Her heart leaps and summons her voice:

 

**ABBY**

Marcus!

 

His head SNAPS in her direction. His eyes widen, shifting from surprise to blissful relief in the time it takes a SMILE to spread across his face.

 

**KANE**

Abby…

 

Abby’s feet immediately move as well, weaving through the crowd until she all but collides with the solidness of his body as he’s SCOOPING her up in his arms.

She can feel her feet momentarily LIFT OFF the ground as he buries her head deep in her shoulder, unmindful of the audience around them. In a world of their own, he speaks only loud enough for her to hear.

 

**KANE**

(breathlessly)

I thought I’d never see you again.

 

She can hear the grin breaking through the emotion in his voice and can’t help but SMILE upon hearing her own words repeated back to her. She obliges him as the beloved memory resurfaces with new clarity. He always came back to her…

 

**ABBY**

I had those fears myself.

 

He PULLS AWAY far enough to look into her eyes, his smile brightening the darkness of the bunker like the sun appearing on a cloudy day. His hands immediately seek their home against her cheeks. Their locked gazes only broken when -

 - Octavia, Bellamy, Clarke and Indra make their way to them, their pensive looks like anchors pulling them back to reality.

 Kane’s hands drop from Abby’s face to INTERTWINE his fingers with hers, maintaining the contact between them. Not ready to let go.

 

**OCTAVIA**

We all need to talk. Privately.

 

Kane and Abby EXCHANGE a look and the euphoria fades to grim comprehension once more at the full weight of what’s been done…

 Abby’s heart plummets at the thought of the unknown consequences of her actions coming to a cruel focus. What else was she going to have to have to live with now? What other ghosts will she be adding to an already haunted mind?

 Immediately sensing Abby’s unease, Kane gives her hand a comforting SQUEEZE, inviting her to meet his gaze once more. She could never shield her worries from him and she’s too weary to try. She’s laid bare before him as his eyes take hers in, reading her as effortlessly as looking into clear water, and she knows with the surety of their bond that he understands. She knows all too well they share the same demons…

 He says nothing but offers her a look of gratitude and an assuring NOD. Only when she returns it does he begin to lead her to follow the others.

 Trying to block out the chaos around them as the tension in the room escalates, Abby focuses on the weight of his hand in hers, drawing strength from it. She could never live with herself if she lost Kane when there was still a chance to save him and she knows there will never come a time where she will regret making that decision. As long as she had strength left, she was never letting him go…

 

 

 

 

**END OF SCENE**

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I'm not alone when I say the decision to ignore their reunion in 4x11 was deeply disappointing and honestly detrimental to the story, themes and characters as a whole. It should have been a priority, no matter how short! Here's my take on what their reunion may have looked like. Initially I thought about having him meet her at the office to talk privately but it probably would have been too reminiscent of their conversation in 4x12 plus everyone was on their way there for a meeting so they wouldn't have had much time anyway. Instead I decided to give them a public reunion, not only to show that they're unafraid to showcase how they feel about each other, but also to give them the cinematic cliché that is running and hugging a loved one in a crowd ala many romance novels and films.


End file.
